Antonio's Late Night Surprise
by HetalianAnimeWriter
Summary: One night becomes very frightening when Antonio decides to give his wife and son a surprise at 2 am. AU Spamano One-shot. Because Antonio tends to be an idiot. :)


**Spamano One - Shot**

One night becomes very frightening when Antonio decides to give his wife and son a surprise at 2 am.

Based on a true story.  _(man i dont lie to youu~)_

_Antonio - Spain_

_Lovina - Fem!Romano_

_Andres - Antonio and Lovina's 3 year old son born from my headcanons and boredom._

_Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. _

_Andres belongs to me. _

_The story belongs to my parents. Sadly. _

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

It was ten past midnight, as Antonio stood, clad in plaid pajamas, beside his bed. He stifled a yawn and a chuckle as he watched his wife and child giggle on the queen sized bed. Lovina, wearing her lilac nightgown, was trying to get the small child to put his pajama pants on. Andres, however, had other plans. He wanted to continue running around in his underwear, he didn't see a problem with that.

"Oi, Andy, you-a better stop or I'mma- Tonio!" Lovina sighed, looking up at her husband, the small child flipping in her arms in such a way that they both ended up a tangled mess of limbs, and giggles.

"Ay, Lovi, you know he isn't going to stop anytime soon, just let him play." Antonio rubbed his eyes, sleep, or lack thereof, starting to affect him. He picked up the boy, looking down into the child's bright green eyes, clouded by his ruffled red-brown, curly hair.

'_He has Lovina's hair,' _he thought smiling down at his son. He looked up at his wife, currently sitting pretzel-style on the comforter, pout planted on that Italian face of hers. Smiling, he took the pants off the bed, and, slightly struggling, got them on the boy.

"_Now,"_ he said to Andres, "you can play." He released the young boy, allowing him to run to the edge of the bed, grabbing his toy race cars, and 'vroom-ing' them around the bed.

Antonio smiled at the boy, and then looked over at Lovina. She had a soft, warm smile that she had adapted after having Andres. He knew she would be a good mother, but he never would've guessed she'd be so natural at it.

"Lovina," she turned, curiosity emitting from her olive green eyes. "Your motherly instincts are showing."

"Oi, knock it off! It's bedtime!" She blushed, hopped off the bed, and pulled open the bed sheets, climbing in. "Andy! You too!"

The little boy gave his mother a look, a look _her_ genes had given him, and continued playing with his toys. Too tired to fight with the child, Lovina simply settled herself into the bed, Antonio following her lead. Andres looked at his parents, and then at his racecar bed in the corner of the master bedroom. He decided he would climb in between his parents, but did not alert them of his decision.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Andres realized he was starting to get sleepy, and decided it was time for bed. He climbed off the bed, careful to not awaken his parents, and put his toys on his mother's dresser. He walked over to where the light switch was, and, planning his route back to the large bed, flipped it off. Making a quick sprint to the bed, he squirmed in the middle of the bed, his mother turning, placing a warm hand over his small body. Happily in his mother's _embrace_, Andres fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Two hours later, Antonio was hanging off the side of the bed. Literally. His son, wife, _and_ himself completely unaware of his predicament, as they slept on. Andres was happily spread out, his mother comfortably on her side, since Andres was leaning more towards his father. Antonio was still fast asleep, when he suddenly, oblivious to the fact that he was cliff-hanging on the bed, decided to turn over.

**BOOM!**

"_DIO MIO!_ WHATS GOING ON?!" Lovina bolted upward, frightened. Andres jumped up, scared, clinging to his mother. "Andy?" She held him close, still frightened.

"Ow…" Antonio sat up, rubbing his head, plopped down on the floor.

"_Dio Mio,_ Tonio!" Lovina gripped her chest, her heartbeat steadying itself.

Antonio looked at her for some sort of comfort, but received something completely different instead.

"What are you a-thinking falling off the bed at 2 in the morning?! Why are you such an_ idiota_! Did your-a _mama_ not teach you to not fall off the goddamn bed or what?! She's probably having a heart attack back in _Spain_! The neighbors could have heard that, what are they going to think?! Oh gosh, Andy are you okay? Papa is an idiot for scaring you, baby. Come on, let's go back to sleep. Tonio, get off the floor, and wipe that dumb look off your face, your scaring me."

"…Lovi..I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, yeah, just get over here, ya weirdo. Buonanotte, amore."

"Buenas noches, linda."

"Mommy?"

"Si, bambino?"

"Why did you marry a not so smart guy?"

"..I don't know, amore, I don't know."

"Lovi~"

_**"Buonanotte."**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am not slacking off from my story! Wha- why would you think that?! :O :3 Actually, there have been some.."historical difficulties" with my main story, so while brainstorming in my kitchen, my mom decided to tell me the tragic story of what happened last night. Yep, this is based on a true story. I don't lie. Nope. Never.

_**Have a nice day~! **(tomato tomatoe we all ship Spamano~)_


End file.
